He's Not Your Son!
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: Grell Sutcliff saves his sister and his nephew Tyson W Spears from a demon and gets injured in the process. William hates the fact that Grell treats Tyson like his own son and is jealous of their close bond. He defies Grell from spending time with Tyson, which angers Scarlet. Tyson runs away and finds refuge with Charlotte Francis.
1. Chapter 1 - Visiting Undertaker

Scarlet Sutcliff and her 11 year old son, Tyson made their way across the London streets towards Undertaker's shop. Since Undertaker had been like a father to Scarlet in the past, it seemed right to let him see the young boy once in a while. Undertaker felt delighted to be apart of the little boys life and saw him as an adopted grandchild. William would have visited too but he was busy doing paperwork as usual. It was dark in the streets that evening. You couldn't see that far ahead of you as shadows from buildings darkened the pathways.

"Are we the~re yet?" Tyson moaned, kicking a stone as he walked.

"Almost honey." Scarlet answered looking down at the little boy. As she looked down, she noticed that he had done it again. She had made sure that every morning his black hair was fixed properly to how Will liked it, basically all pinned back like his own. But the boy didn't approve, he as usual, had ruffled it making it look like Grell's when he was younger. "And Tyson honey. You know your father hates it when you fix your hair like that." She giggled. Tyson looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Awh mom!" He whined "Dad's not around can I please keep it like this?" He asked with his puppy eyes. The same trick his uncle Grell had taught him. Scarlet sighed in defeat.

"Ok..ok. You can keep it like that till we get home." The boy smiled brightly and hugged his mothers arm tightly. "You remind me so much of your unc-aunt with your hair like that..." She giggled, remembering how much Grell hated being called uncle.

"Really?" Tyson asked excitedly. He thought that his gender confused uncle was the coolest Shinigami on the face of the earth. Scarlet rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." She chuckled. The boy smiled happily and silence ascended for a while as the two walked.

A little while later Scarlet saw a flash of black from the corner of her eye. She shot around to look for it again. Tyson saw she was alarmed and he tugged on her jacket sleeve.

"Mom?" He called shakily. "Whats wrong mom?" Before she could answer him, a tall black figure leaped down in front of them. Scarlet glared wearily at the dark figure and looked at his eyes, his red eyes. **_A demon! _**She thought to herslef, clutching Tyson in her arms.

"Who are you demon?" She demanded. The demon chuckled.

"I am Harrison. Butler of the Francis family." The demon explained, bowing as he did so.

"Ok...Harrison..." Scarlet said almost mockingly. "What do you want?"

"I have orders from my mistress to destroy the Shinigami, William T Spears who reaped her mother and father." He explained. "Also I was instructed to destroy his family in the process..." Scarlet scowled at the demon.

"Oh really?" She snarled, pulling out her death scythe. "Well your not going to be fulfilling your mistresses order this time!" The demon chuckled.

"I beg to differ..." The demon said calmly. "If my mistress wishes for me to, then I shall." Scarlet huffed.

"Pathetic demon!" She spat. "Taking orders from just as pathetic humans!" With that, she pushed Tyson to the side and lunged at the demon. Tyson watched worriedly as Scarlet fought the demon. He lost sight of them both when they leaped onto the rooftops. A long went by as the two fought until Scarlet lost grip of her death scythe that went hurdling onto the group beneath the building. She was not defenseless and all she could do was try to avoid the demons attacks. Scarlet missed calculated her dodges of the demons attacks and ended up getting kicked straight in the gut, sending her falling off the roof collapsing onto the cold floor, before her trembling son.

"Mom!" He cried, running to kneel beside her. The demon reapt down from the roof and behind Tyson. He then grabbed hold of the child by the collar, lifting him up from the floor. "LEMME GO!" The child screached swinging his arms and legs, aiming for the demon who chuckled.

"A fiesty little thing isnt he?" Scarlet struggled to her feet after hearing the childs cries.

"Let him go you bastard!" She screamed lunging at the demon, only to be punched back down onto the floor. The demon walked towards Scarlets death scythe and picked it up.

"Now then.." He said, walking back to Scarlet, the boy still in his hand. "Little birdie told me that this thing.." he lifted up the death scythe as if to point it out. "Can cut through anything..." Scarlet just about managed to look up at the demon, trying to lift herself up with her elbows. The demon pointed the death scythe towards Tyson. "Including this little brat.." Scarlets eyes widened.

"No!" She cried "D-dont! P-please!"

~x~x~x~ Grell's POV ~x~x~x~

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making my way to my next job when all of a sudden, I heard a young child cry. I stopped and looked down from one of the rooftops. What I saw, made my heart drop. My sister Scarlet was collapsed on the floor, covered in blood, struggling to get up. Standing before her was a tall dark haired man that I could tell instantly was a demon. I was terrified when I saw that he was holding my little nephew Tyson by the collar, edging my sisters death scythe closer and closer to him.

"Oh no you dont.." I muttered, making sure he didn't hear me. With that I snuck up behind the demon, pulling out my death scythe.

~x~x~x~

"Let me go!" Tyson growled, struggling to free himself. The demon chuckled.

"Say goodbye kid.." Just at that moment, a chainsaw death scythe cut into the demon from behind, causing him to release both the death scythe and Tyson. Tyson clambered to his feet and knelt down beside his mother, hugging her tightly. Both Scarlet and Tyson then looked around to see the demon collapse to the floor to reveal the person behind him.

"G-grell!" Scarlet exclaimed. Grell looked down at his injured sister and frowned worriedly.

"Scarl!" He shrieked, kneeling down beside her. "Are you ok?" Scarlet nodded.

"I'll b-be fine. J-just get T-tyson out of here." Grell turned to the trembling child and lifted him up bridal style.

"Come on you..." He said softly. "Your dad will be worried..." Tyson nodded and held onto Grells red jacket for comfort. Grell looked down at Scarlet.

"Can you get up?" He asked worriedly. Scarlet tried her best to stand but ended up falling to the ground again and again. Grell frowned sympathetically, placing down and instead lifting Scarlet up onto her feet, letting her use him as a third leg so she could walk. Just as Grell took the childs hand and began to walk away, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Harrison! Stop joking around and get up!" Grell looked around to see a young purple haired girl walk from one of the dark corners. She was about 8 years old and was wearing a black dress with purple lace and ribbon. She also had purple elbow length gloves. The girl stood before the demon and snarled "This isn't over yet!" The demon opened his eyes and stood on his feet. He then glared at the three Shinigami and grinned.

"Yes my lady..." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Try It Demon

Grell scowled and sat Scarlet against the wall. He then turned to Tyson, grabbing his arm and pulling him beside her.

"Ty.." He said calmly. "You are to stay in this spot and look after your mother..." He explained, pushing of the boys black hair behind his ear. "I will deal with this creep, understand?" The boy nodded.

"Yes Aunt Grell.." He answered, knowing that Grell liked being adressed as aunt not uncle. Grell stood up and glared at the demon.

"I must say you are very foolish for following such pathetic orders from that girl..." Grell chuckled, walking closer to the demon. "And do you realise that if you hurt my family, I will destroy you?" The demon chuckled.

"So your a Spears family member?" Grell scowled as if offended.

"NO!" He snapped. "I am from the **other** side of the family..." He explained folding his arms proudly. "The Sutcliff part..." The demon nodded.

"I see..." He muttered. " I am not instructed to destroy the Sutcliff family.." He walked closer to Grell as if to act intimidating. "But if you insist on getting in my way, I will have no choice to go through you..." Grell guffawed.

"Oh just try it demon!" He snarled, lifting his death scythe.

"Gladly.." The demon chuckled. With that, the two began fighting. Tyson did as he was told and stayed with his mother, who was out cold. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young girl walk towards him, chuckling. Tyson glared at her.

"Whats so funny, **human**?" Tyson snapped.

"The fact that you Shinigami are so pathetic!" She giggled evily.

"Pathetic as in?" Tyson asked, scowling.

"Pathetic as in you think that, that stupid red head will defeat my Harrison..." She said coldly. "I will take great pleasure in watching you, you who took my parents away from me, get killed yourself." Tyson snarled.

"My aunt Grell will kick that demons ass!" He snapped. The girl chuckled.

"Oh is awnt Gwell gonna save you" She teased. Tyson lunged at the girl, sending her falling to the ground. He pinned her down and bared his shark like teeth.

~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, Grell and Harrison were fighting and Grell had the advantage thanks to his death scythe. But things changed when Harrison found Scarlets death scythe still on the roof from before. He picked it up and swung it towards Grell's face.

"Don't dare aim for a ladys face!" Grell shrieked.

"I apoligise..." The demon chuckled and caught Grell offguard by slicing the red heads stomach with the scythe. Grell screamed in pain and fell the ground. "Better?" He teased looking down at the red reaper.

~x~x~x~

The girl stared in fear at Tysons shark like teeth. Tyson chuckled at her look on her face, knowing just what she was looking at.

"I got these things from my aunt.." He explained. "They are quite sharp..." He chuckled. Tyson leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I could rip you apart with ease.." He threatened. The girl was quite alarmed by that comment. For a little boy, Tyson was rather intimidating, especially with those teeth of his. "In fact..." He continued, facing the girl again, grinning. "Thats exactly what im going to do..." He leant in towards the girls face but was stopped by a hand touching his shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

"That will do Tyson. ..." Tyson looked up to see his father William, looking down at him with the same emotionless look he always had. William then turned to the girl. "I suggest you run off now little girl..." The girl scowled.

"Who do you think are talking to?" She snapped. "I am Charlotte Francis! Head of the Francis estate!" William rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"I know that..." He said calmly. "Now run allong before I let him go.." He warned, pointing at his son who was raging with anger, still baring his shark like teeth. Charlotte clambered to her feet and walked away, before giving William a furious glare.

"W-Willy?" William heard from behind him. He turned around to see that Scarlet had regained conciousness.

"Scarlet.." He said softly, kneeling down beside her and pinning her hair behind her ear lovingly. He then changed back to his emotionles self and frowned. "This is exactly why I didn't want you going here on your own...Honestly...We are short staffed alr-"

"Willy!" Scarlet said sternly. William sighed.

"Sorry..."

"Harrison!" She called out angrilly "Come here! We will deal with this matter another day..." Harrison leaped down beside Charlotte, clutching the pain filled Grell by the hair.

"Yes my lady..." He said bowing, before tossing Grell onto the cold hard ground.

"NGHH" Grell cried as he hit the floor. Scarlet and Tyson's eyes widened at the sight of Grell, laying there covered in blood with a big gash in his stomach.

"Aunt Grell!" Tyson cried, running towards him. William looked for the demon angrilly to find that both he and his mistress had dissapeared. Out of the corner of his eye, William could see Scarlet try to get onto her feet, tears streaming down her face. He held onto her shoulders, stopping her from getting up.

"Willy!" She cried, trying to get up. "I have to see him! I have to help Grelly!"

"You can't help him in this state!" He said sternly, looking in her eyes. "I asked Undertaker to follow me here." He explained." So he will take Sutcliff back to the Shinigami Dispatch...meanwhile you and Tyson will come back with me." Scarlets eyes widened as William liften her up in his arms.

"Your not even gonna wait for Undertaker to get here?" She exclaimed. William sighed.

"He will be here soon, Scarlet." He assured her. "Come on Tyson!" He called. "We must get back.." Tyson was knelt beside Grell, fearing for the uncle he looked up to. He had no idea if he was going to see him again.

"You wont leave will you Aunt Grell?" He asked. "You wont leave us?" Grell smiled slightly, still in huge pain.

"Ofc-course n-not.." He said softly. "Now g-go on...do as your dad s-says..." Tyson nodded and followed his father down the alleys, leaving Grell there on his own.

~x~x~x~ Grells POV ~x~x~x~

I crashed to the floor thanks to that disgusting demon and felt awful mind renching pain as i hit the ground.

"NGHH" I cried, holding my stomach.

"Aunt Grell!" I heard from a few feet away. I then saw that adorable nephew of mine kneel down beside me, tears streaming down his face. I couldn't help but feel a little better seeing that child. That child who looked up to me even more than his own father.

"Ty.." I mumbled in pain, so quiet that im sure that the boy didn't even hear me.

"You wont leave will you Aunt Grell?" He asked me, looking at me with those eyes almost identical to my sisters'. "You wont leave us?" I just about manage to smile at the worried child, which was rather difficult since I was in so much pain.

"Ofc-course n-not.." I said softly. "Now g-go on...do as your dad s-says..." I told him. Even though I didn't want him to leave, I heard Willy say that Undertaker would come to help me, so I wasn't being left there. Tyson nodded and followed his father down the alleys, leaving me there on my own to wait for Undertaker.

~x~x~x~

A few minutes passed before Undertaker appeared.

"U-under-taker.." Grell sighed in relief, struggling to look up at the grey haired Shinigami.

"Shhh, my boy" Undertaker said softly, kneeling down beside him. "Everything will be alright..." He assured him. "Now just relax..." With that, Undertaker carefully lifted Grell up in his arms and carried him towards the Shinigami Dispatch.


	3. Chapter 3 - You Remind Me Of Grell

~x~x~x~ Tysons POV ~x~x~x~

We returned back to the Shinigami Dispatch where mom and dad worked, allong with my aunt Grell. I felt awful leaving him there, he looked so helpless. It didn't suprise me that dad didn't want to be the one to help him. Dad and aunt Grell werent exactly **_friends _**as such. Aunt Grell cared more for dad than he did for him. In fact, I came to think that dad hated him.

As we approached dad's office, he stooped and turned to me before opening the door and motioning me in. I nodded and walked inside. I then turned around to face dad, who was stood in the doorway, carrying my mother in his arms.

"You will stay here while I take your mother to be checked out" He explained, with a serious look on his face. "You will not leave this room unless you are told to...Understood?" I nodded almost instantly. Dad was very intimidating when he wanted to be, especially with that emotionless look on his face.

"Y-yes father..." I answered.

"Alright then" Dad said, nodding. "Now I will send someone to check on you in a few minutes, to make sure you don't wander off.." He explained before leaving and closing the door behind him. Once dad left, I sighed and made my way over to dads huge desk. I stopped in front of it and stared at the huge piles of paperwork. I never understood how dad could do all this is one day. Out of nosiness, i picked up a piece of paperwork and read it. **Grell Sutcliff Reports **was on the top of it.

"Dad does aunt Grell's paperwork?" I found this very strange. If dad hated aunt Grell, why was he doing his paperwork? All of a sudden, I heard the door of the office click open. Almost in one fluid motion, I swiftly placed the piece of paper back on the pile and swung around the face the door. As i looked around, I saw a blonde-black haired man, walk inside. He had jumped slightly seeing my reaction.

"Woah! woah!" He chuckled. "Take it easy kid!" He smiled slightly and closed the door behind him. "Your dad sent me here to check on you." I became more settled after hearing that.

"Oh.." I said feeling a bit embarrased at my reaction. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. The blonde man chuckled and sat down on the black sofa in the corner of the room.

"I'm Ronald Knox." He answered. "I'm guessing your dad hasn't mentioned me huh? Eh well..." He chuckled. I began to think, infact dad _had_ mentioned that name before. Usually to say that he had been complaining once again over getting overtime...whatever that was...

"He may have.." I answered, trying not to make it a huge conversation.

"Anyways" Ronald continued. "He told me to tell you that your mom is fine. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious." I sighed in relief, atleast she wasnt hurt aswell as aunt Grell.

"W-what about aunt Grell?" Ronald looked up almost confused by the name.

"Aunt Gr- Oh right! Grell Sempai!" He exclaimed, finally getting what I meant. I nodded. "We haven't heard of any news on him yet." He said trying not to make me worried. "But i'm sure he will be alright..." He assured me flicking his hand. "He always is..."

I frowned and clambered up to sit on my dads big black desk chair. I didn't really think that aunt Grell would be okay. He looked awful and was covered in blood. I felt even worse that we had left him there.

"Ronald.." Ronald looked up at me, waiting for me carry on talking. "Why doesn't dad like aunt Grell?" I asked, twiddling my fingers. "I mean, he's always giving him a hard time and I've never seen him smile once when around him." Ronald smiled sympathetically and stood up from the sofa.

"Your dad does like Grell Sempai..." He said walking over to me and sitting on the desk. He then gave me a look as if to say **_Please,_** **_dont tell your dad i sat on his desk. _**"They have one of those relationships where they love to be bitter with each other..." Ronald explained. "Thats the way they have always been...well since ive been here anyway..."

"So what your saying is..." I said thinking about what Ronald meant. "They only get allong when they are arguing?" Ronald smiled.

"Exactly.." He chuckled, ruffling my hair. I still didn't really understand what Ronald had meant, but I kind of got some idea of it. What I didn't understand was why they had a relationship like that, or even one at all...Ronald smiled. "Y'know what? You may be Spears' kid, but you remind me so much of Grell Sempai...especially with those teeth" He chuckled.

"I get that a lot.." I giggled. I then heard the office door open. Ronald looked around to the door and shot up from the desk. I looked up towards the door and saw dad stood in the doorway. Ronald scratched the back of his head awkwardly, knowing he'd been caught sat on the desk. Dad just gave him an angry look and with his eyes, motioned him towards the door.

"Uh yeah..right" Ronald muttered rushing out the door.

~x~x~x~ Willaim's POV ~x~x~x~

After around ten minutes or so, I made my way back to my office where i knew my son, Tyson would be waiting for me. Since Scarlet wanted to wait for news on Sutcliff, it was my job to go check on him. I had asked Ronald Knox to watch over Tyson for a while, A decision I regretted with every minute that passed. Alan Humphries would have been a better choice, but he was working and Ronald was standing around doing nothing. Plus, my head was in a mess because of the situation with the demon and the fact that **_another two _**Shinigami would be off work, meaning we would be **_even more _**understaffed than usual. After reaching my office and opening the door, I noticed that Tyson was happily chatting away to Knox, who was sat...**_on my desk! _**I glared at the blonde haired man as he shot up from the desk, sending some papers onto the floor, meaning that I would have a mess to clear up. I motioned Knox out of the room with my eyes.

"Uh yeah..right" Knox muttered rushing past me and out the door. Once Knox had left, I turned to Tyson, who was sat at my desk, looking up at me with hopeful eyes. His hair was messed up again, which resembled Grell when he first joined the dispatch. I hated his hair like that, it sent a shiver down my spine, giving me a terrible feeling that he was going to turn out just like his uncle. A total nightmare!

"How is aunt Grell?" He asked me.

"Your **Uncle** Grell..." I corrected him, adjusting my glasses mid sentence. "Is being treated for his wounds."

"When can we go see him?" He asked anxiously.

"When the nurse permits us to..." I answered bluntly. "Now come on." I said, walking through the door. "Your mother needs you around to cheer her up a bit.." I smiled ever so slightly. The boy nodded, leaping from the chair and following me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Go on, say it Will!

This is a verrry long chapter so bear with me. It is yet to be finished but I loved writing this one. Please leave a review coz i have like 500 views on my other story and 1 measly review :( How am i supposed to know if theyre good if nobody tells me :(

* * *

Scarlet sat in the waiting room, her head in her hands. She waited anxiously for any news on her brother, hoping that if any news, it would be good news. Every time she heard a door open, or footsteps near her, her head shot up to see if it was someone coming to tell her something. She felt awful, once again, her brother had come to her aid, like he always did. But this time, it may be the last. Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to think of a world without her older brother...

~x~x~x~ Scarlet's POV ~x~x~x~

I felt physically sick at the thought of not having him around anymore. He had been around for so long that I couldn't imagine what i'd do if i lost him. Not to mention that Tyson would be heartbroken if he heard his beloved aunt had died. I knew of one thing though, when Robyn found out, there would be huge trouble. I would probably get attacked by her aswell. I never really understood how my gender confused brother fell in love with Robyn, since she was a woman. But I didn't really argue as I was glad he finally found someone. All of a sudden, I heard the footsteps again. Hoping that it would be the nurse, I looked up from the floor. In fact it was not the nurse, it was in fact the same person I was hoping wouldn't turn up at that moment...

"What the hell happened?" Robyn shrieked. I sighed and looked down at the floor again.

"Robyn, I-"

"**How** did it happen?" She shrieked again, looking through the glass of the room where Grell was being treated.

"Robyn calm down.."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. I waited for the furious raven haired girl to lunge at me, but she didn't. Instead, she leant against the wall and cried incontrollably. I was amazed. This fiesty girl who hated my guts, blamed me for everything that went wrong...was not attacking me? I sighed and stood up from the chair, putting my hands on her shoulders comfortingly. She sniffled and looked at me.

"I can't lose him Scarlet..." She whined. "He's all I got left..." I frowned and looked away for a second, before turning back to her.

"You aren't going to lose him.." I said softly. "He's stronger than any of us, he can get through this..." Robyn sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"What if he doesn't?" She whimpered.

"Then you have got us..." I answered almost instantly. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "You have your little nephew, you have Will and you have me.." Robyn smiled slightly.

"Thank you..." She blubbered, beginning to bawl out in tears again.

~x~x~x~

William and Tyson entered the waiting room to notice Robyn Blackmore bawling out tears and hugging Scarlet tightly. William looked at them in confusion, Robyn hated Scarlet, or so he thought. At that moment, Scarlet looked up towards Will and shrugged her shoulders as if to say **_Im just as confused as you are..._**

Tyson tapped Wills arm to get his attention, making him look down at the young boy.

"Why is aunt Robyn hugging mother?" He asked, knowing full well that the two didn't get allong at all. Will chuckled.

"I have no idea son.." He answered. Tyson shrugged his shoulders and walked up to his mother.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, making Scarlet turn towards him and causing Robyn to stop hugging her. "Any news on aunt Grell?" He asked hopefully. Robyn whimpered at hearing Grells name.

"G-grell!" She cried, blowing her nose in a tissue that she had pulled out of her pocket. Scarlet sighed.

"Not yet sweety.." She said softly. "Were waiting for the nurse" Scarlet noticed that William had fixed the boys hair while making their way from the office. She rolled her eyes. **_He had to think about appearance at a time like this? _**She thought to herself.

~x~x~x~ Grells POV ~x~x~x~

I was knocked out from anesthetic so I wasn't able to wake up and look around. Things began to circle through my head as I laid there, unable to feel anything. How did that demon catch me offguard? I was winning and all of a sudden, I got my stomach slashed. And why didn't he kill me? He could have...so why didn't he? Maybe it was because that little brat stopped him just in time...

After a while, I began to wake up. I looked around, my sight still blurry. I could just about see a nurse stood next to my bed.

"Grell?" She called softly. "Grell can you hear me?" I grunted and nodded my head, my vision finally becoming clear. "I have some visitors for you.." She continued. "Should I send them away for a while or shall I let them in?"

"L-let em in..." I answered, my voice sounding squeaky and weak. The nurse nodded and walked outside the door.

~x~x~x~ Robyn's POV ~x~x~x~

After a agonising half an hour, the nurse exited the room and walked towards us. I looked up at her waiting for her to speak.

"He will be fine.." She assured us. I gave a sigh of relief and hugged Tyson tightly who was sat on the bench next to me.

"Ngh Aunt Robyn your crushing me!" He groaned, his voice muffled from the hug.

"But it will be a long time before his wounds clear up... so he will have to be carefull." The nurse explained.

"Oh he will be.." I assured her, letting go of Tyson who gasped for air.

"If we have anything to do with it!" Scarlet added. She turned to me and smiled slightly. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. Am I mistaken or did we just agree on something?

"Can we see him?" Tyson asked eagerly. The nurse nodded.

"Yes you can." She answered. "Please follow me" She walked through the door motioning us to follow her.

As we entered the room, I saw my Grell, sat up in the bed, his hair all messed up and make-up everywhere.

"My poor baby!" I cried rushing over and hugging him, making sure that I didn't hug him too tight. I was so glad to see him, even in this state.

~x~x~x~ Will's POV ~x~x~x~

Blackmore was the first one in the room. She ran up to Sutcliff, hugging him and crying out "My poor baby!" Sutcliff definately wasn't a baby, so that comment bugged me slightly. Tyson rushed over and joined in the hug.

"Careful Tyson!" I warned him. "We can't have him ripping his stitches!" Tyson stopped hugging him and looked up at Sutcliff with a innocent look.

"Sorry aunt Grell.." He whimpered. Grell chuckled and without thinking of the fact he could hurt himself again, he hugged the young boy tightly. I felt angry in an instant, their ridiculous bond was there once again. The bond I wished me and my son had. He treated that red head more like his father than me...I rolled my eyes and looked towards Scarlet. She was just stood there, staring at the three of them, tears running down her cheeks. I hated seeing her like that, but I wasn't the most experienced in cheering up other people. A thought for a few seconds before taking hold of her hand tightly in mine. She seemed to jump at the sudden contact and turned to me. I smiled at her, gripping her hand tighter.

"Awh Willy.." She sighed, leaning closer to rest her head on my shoulder.

~x~x~x~

Robyn sat on the side of Grell's bed, feeling a huge sense of relief that he was still alive. On the oppisite side, Tyson was sat on a wooden chair, happily chatting away to Grell.

"What **has **your father done to your hair?" Grell chuckled. "He's been 'fixing it' again hasn't he?" Tyson giggled.

"Yeah he has aunt Grell"

"Come here and lemme fix it up for you." Grell said motioning the boy forward. Tyson nodded and leant forward, allowing Grell to style his hair into its normal fashion. William rolled his eyes.

"Sutcliff, do you have to do that?" He grunted. Grell turned to William.

"Ah Willy, don't be so boring" He mocked, flicking his hand. He then turned to the black haired boy, whos hair, he thought, looked much better now than before. "He looks positively adorable" He chuckled poking his nose. Tyson twitched his nose and groaned at being called **adorable**.

"Aunt Grell!" He whined, twitching his nose again. "Don't call me adorable.." Grell smiled.

"Sorry..." He giggled, beginning to change the subject. "I heard that you gave that little brat a run for her money..." Tyson looked at him confused for a second before finally realising what he meant.

"Who told you?" He asked. Grell chuckled.

"Your father told me.."He explained. "He seemed rather proud too-"

William coughed purposefully, stopping Grell mid sentence, who rolled his eyes.

"You should have seen that girls face when I threatened to shred here to pieces with my teeth!" Tyson said proudly. "She was shaking like a leaf!"

"That's my boy.." Grell smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Sutcliff! Don't encourage him!" William snapped. "And hes not your-..." William stopped in his tracks. Grell scowled, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

~x~x~x~ Scarlet's POV ~x~x~x~

I looked up in shock at William. I couldn't believe what he was about to say. Not to mention I knew what it was going to escalate into. Just as I thought, Grell exploded.

"Go on! Say it Will!" He snapped, gritting his teeth. "He's not **my **son? Oh how typical of you to say that!"

"Be quiet Sutcliff.." William grunted.

"Whats next? Telling me to get my own?" Grell mocked. "Have you forgotten that I don't have one because neither me or Robyn can bear a child?" Robyn glared at Grell.

"Grell don't!" She said softly, taking hold of his hand.

"No!" He shrieked pulling his hand away to point his finger at William. "You have been pushing this issue for a long time William!" Seeing that this was only going to get a lot worse, I walked over to Tyson and took his hand.

"He doesn't have to hear this..." I snapped, taking him outside the door. Once outside the room, I sat him down at the bench. "Stay here with me while to wait for your dad and aunt to calm down..."

~x~x~x~

"You wouldn't let me see Tyson if it wasn't for Scarlet!" Grell cried angrilly. "You don't think im **_worthy enough _**to be apart of his life!"

"Stop it you two!" Robyn yelled.

"Well as a matter of fact, I don't think you should be apart of his life!" William growled. "You are a bad influence on him!"

"A bad influence?" Grell shrieked. "That boy would be a lonely, self centered loser like you, if it wasnt for me!"

"Grell!" Robyn shrieked in shock.

"Oh is that so?" William said coldly. "Well its better than being a reckless, useless, gender confused freak!"

"William!" Robyn shrieked again, just as shocked.

"This **_gender confused freak..._**" Grell growled. "Has been a better parent to that boy than you have!" William froze. "You have been so caught up in work that you have barely spent any time with him at all! You Don't know him at all!" Grell snapped. "Do you even know what his favourite colour is?" William stood there clenching his fists in fury.

"Grell please stop..." Robyn whispered.

"It's red!" Grell snapped. "Lets try another...What's the first word he ever said?"

~x~x~x~ William's POV ~x~x~x~

I knew this answer instantly. How could I forget my sons first words?

"It was..." I froze. I realised that this was Grell's way of making his point. Making me feel horrible.

"Go on..." Grell said smugly. "What was it?"

"It was Grell..." William mumbled.

"As a matter of fact.." Grell interrupted. "He couldn't completely pronounce it so for a while, it was Gwell..."

"Alright Sutcliff you made your point!" I snapped, my voice cracking at the last word. "Well I have a solution for this arguement..." I said coldly. "From now on you are not to go near him. No matter what Scarlet says, you are not going to be apart of his life anymore!"

~x~x~x~ Tyson's POV ~x~x~x~

I sat there in the corridor with mother when I heard those words...

"

You are not going to be apart of his life anymore!" I froze in disbelief. Did he just say that? I'm not allowed be see my aunt Grell anymore. I hated him for must have heard it as well. She turned to me and looked in my eyes.

"Tyson.."

"How can he do that?" I cried angrilly. "It's not fair!" She just sighed and looked down at the floor.

~x~x~x~ William's POV ~x~x~x~

The room went silent, with Grell glaring at me unbeleiving of what I just said.

"Will you can't do-"

"Oh yes I can!" I snapped. "Because, like I said, hes **_my_** son!" Robyn sat there, looking back and fourth at both me and Grell dissapointedly.

~x~x~x~

Robyn stood up from the bed and turned to William.

"William.." She said calmly, with a miserable look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I think it's time for you to leave..." William grunted and adjusted his glasses.

"Gladly..." He muttered, storming out the door. Once William left, Robyn turned back to Grell.

"Can you believe him?" Grell exclaimed angrilly. "How can he be so-"

"You are just as bad as him Grell.." Robyn interupted, folding her arms angrilly.

~x~x~x~

William exited the room and made his way over to Scarlet and Tyson. Scarlet was sat on the bench next to Tyson who was crying. As he reached the bench, Scarlet lifted a hand up to stop him. William glared at her in confusion and Scarlet just shook her head. Tyson notice that his father was standing before them and he scowled at him.

"Why do you have to do this?" Tyson cried angrilly.

"This is for your own good." William said coldly. "He's a bad influence on-"

"I wish **he** was my dad instead of you!" Tyson cried, jumping from the bench and running off down the halls.

~x~x~x~

Meanwhile in the other room, Grell blinked in suprise at Robyn just said to him. **_You just as bad as him?_**

"W-what?" Grell stuttered.

"You heard me..." She snapped. "You know that Tyson looks up to you, more than his own father...and you use that against him!" Grell scowled.

"It it my fault that he won't spend time with him?"

"No its not." Robyn replied. "But you are turning that boy against him!"

"I'm not turning him against him!" Grell shrieked, tears now streaming down his face. "And he has no right to stop me from seeing him! Were his family!" Robyn sighed and sat on the side of the bed.

"I know that Grell.." She said softly, pinning a piece of hair behind his ear. "He will calm down...and i'll speak to Scarlet, she'll sort him out." Grell nodded, but jumped as he felt a little pain from the wound.

"Shit!" He yelped. Robyn smiled sympathetically.

"My poor baby..." She said softly, laying him down on the bed. "You get some rest ok? Everything will be ok." She assured him, kissing him softly on the forehead, before walking out the door.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5 - You Shouldn't Be A Dad

**This chapter isn't finished. I just thought I'd upload my bit of it ive already done . I will update it soon so keep watch :)**

* * *

~x~x~x~ Robyn's POV ~x~x~x~

I exited the room, allowing my Grell to get some sleep. As I looked around the corner, I saw Scarlet sat on the bench, calling out to Tyson who was running away down the corridors. William was stood there, watching him leave. As I looked close, it seemed to be that a tear was falling down his cheek. No! It couldnt be... William grunted and rubbed his eye.

"Tyson!" Scarlet called again.

"Let him go!" William snapped. "He'll come back.." I walked over cautiously to them.

"Whats going on?" I asked. Scarlet turned to me.

"Tyson heard that his father had stopped Grelly seeing him..." She explained sniffling. "He went crazy and ran off..."

"He wished that damn red head was his father and not me!" William growled.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it Will..." I assured him.

"Ofcourse he does!" He snapped. "It's all Sutcliff's fault! Turning that boy against me and making him just the same as him! A pathetic loser!" I exploded.

"It's not all Grell's fault!" I screamed, clenching my fists. The whole room went silent, with all eyes on me. "You have been so caught up in you work and your precious morals to spend time with him!"

"Shut it Blackmore.." William growled.

"No I will not **_Shut It _**" I snapped. "Grell has been part of that boys life more than you have and thats why theres a bond! He understands him which is more than I can say about you!" I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Up till now, I thought that both you and Scarlet were jerks...But it turns out the only jerk in this relationship is you!" Scarlet glared at me in suprise. "I thought i'd never say this to you but you should never have been a dad!" I then stormed down the corridor, just incase I got worse and wanted to kill him.

~x~x~x~ Scarlet's POV ~x~x~x~

I couln't believe my ears. Will had just stood there and took all that from Robyn. Im not saying that he didn't deserve it slightly, but he would have retaliated any other time. Robyn stormed down the corridors, making Will turn back to me. Seeing his face just made me furious.

"Pathetic loser huh?" I muttered angrilly. "So thats what you think of our son?..." I stood up from the bench and walked away from him, down the corridors to search for Tyson.

~x~x~x~ Tyson's POV ~x~x~x~

I was so angry with my dad, but felt horrible for saying that to him. I had no idea where I was going and what I was going to do when I got there but I just kept running. After a while, I became tired, my legs aching and gasping for breath. I stopped and leant against the wall, catching my breath. I looked around to see I was just in some kind of corridor. Nobody seemed to be around and it was silent. I was completely lost and alone, and thanks to dad, I didn't have aunt Grell to comfort me like he always did. I stood in the corridor for a while, thinking of what do. Then I decided I would just leave. Nobody wanted me here...I was a nuisance. So I ran...out of the building...away from everything.

~x~x~x~

William, who had made his way back to his office, thought back over what had happened that day. He had arrived in the streets of London to see Scarlet knocked out cold, covered in cuts. Beside her, was their son, currently threatening to tear a girl apart with his shark teeth. Just as he restrained his son, a demon leaped down clutching hold of Grell who had been gashed in the stomach. After taking his son and Scarlet back to the Dispatch. He remembered a feeling of wanting Grell to die. Just so he would be able to get more time with his son. Seeing Grell alive in that hospital and Tyson running up to him, made him feel physically sick. Not to mention the way that Tyson looked at him, a look of admiration, the look he longed for. He had exploded and denied Grell of any time with Tyson. It felt like the only way forward...to get rid of the "crimson barrier" separating him and his son. Thinking everything was ok, he was shocked to hear those words from his son...

"I wish **he** was my dad instead of you!"

Those words made his stomach turn. What had he done wrong to deserve that?

It had been a few hours and Tyson still hadn't returned. Scarlet began to worry, but got no reaction from the stubborn William who just kept doing his paperwork.

"He's been gone for hours Willy!" Scarlet whined in worry. "Don't you even care?" William grunted.

"I told you..." He said bluntly. "He will come back..."

"What if hes run away?"

"Well-..." William scowled, ignoring Scarlet once again. Scarlet scowled and punched the desk as she stood up.

"I can't believe you William!" She growled. William jumped at how she had just adressed him... She never adressed him as William...it was always Willy or Will...never William. "If you won't show some interest in your own sons dissapearance then I agree with Robyn completely..." She growled, before tossing all the papers on the floor. "You should have never been a father!" She screamed, storming out the office and slamming the door, nearly causing it to come off its hinges. William sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Everyone was furious with him...but he was just trying to solve the dilemma with his son.


	6. Chapter 6 - Take it easy sharky

**Finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it took ages!**

* * *

After hours of walking, Tyson ended up being in the streets of London. As he walked, he looked around at the villagers going home for the day to their families. He thought to himself about how he longed for the family that these humans had...the perfect family. The family that didn't have an uncle and father that fought all the time. Especially a father who actually cared about him. He suddenly felt the slightest drop of water on his head. By the time he looked up, it began to rain heavilly. Tyson pulled his jacket over his head and ran for cover.

~x~x~x~ Charlotte's POV ~x~x~x~

Harrison and I were walking the streets of London, searching for a dress that I could wear to my birthday party on Wednesday. Our search was interrupted when it began to pour with rain. Harrison turned to me and nodded his head.

"I shall bring the carriage young mistress.." He said.

"Very well, Harrison.." I answered. "I will await for your return. Harrison bowed to me and turned to walk down the streets. After a few minutes of Harrison leaving, I saw a boy out the corner of my eye, rush down the back alleys, his jacket over his head. The thing I noticed most, were a set of shark like teeth. I knew those teeth...they were the teeth of the Spears boy. I decided to follow him.

~x~x~x~

After not being able to find anywhere to get out of the rain, Tyson gave up. He sighed and sat against the wall, his jacket still over his head.

"Great.." He muttered. "Can things get any worse?" If this was how things were going to be now that he'd left, he may as well get used to it.

~x~x~x~ Charlotte's POV ~x~x~x~

After following the boy down the alleys, I noticed he stopped and sat against the wall. He looked so miserable, and by looking at his face, I knew what was wrong. It was the same face I made when my parents fought. I began to feel sorry for him. After all...his dad was that wretched reaper! Without thinking of how he would react, I walked over to the black haired boy.

~x~x~x~

Tyson was just about to try and get some sleep when he heard something...

"Troubles at home huh?" Came a sweet voice from the other side of the alley. Tyson looked up to see Charlotte Francis walking towards him. He scowled and jumped to his feet.

"What do you want, human?" He snapped, baring his teeth, knowing that the girl feared them.

"Take it easy sharky.." She giggled. "I'm just being nice...for once..." Tyson snarled at the nickname, but calmed down seeing the girls kind facial expression.

"Where's your demon?" He asked.

"Harrison is fetching the carriage" She explained. "We were going search for a dress for me to wear on my birthday, but I don't feel like going out in the this weather..." Tyson, who was waiting for a sarcastic remark, was suprised when she spoke so calmly. "You could always come back with us to the manor..." Tyson's eyes widened.

"Why so thoughtfull all of a sudden?" He asked. "It wasn't long ago that you wanted to kill me.." Charlotte shrugged.

"I guess I feel sorry for you..." She answered. "I know how hard it can be when family life gets you down...Before they got killed, my mom and dad fought a lot...it makes you miserable..." Tyson sighed and looked down at the floor. Charlotte smiled sympathetically. "Now come on.." She said, holding out her hand. "I won't take no for an answer Sharky.." Tyson hesitated for a moment. This girl who wanted to destroy him and his family, the girl who was at fault for his aunt Grells current state, was offering a helping hand? He had no other place to go..so he accepted. He took hold of Charlottes hand and followed her down the alleys. They soon came up to a black carriage with Harrison stood beside it, holding the door open. He didn't argue or even question when he saw Tyson. It was not his business to ask.

"Sharky-...I mean..." She turned to Tyson. "What is your name anyway?" Tyson blinked in suprise.

"Tyson..." He answered. "Tyson. ..." Charlotte half smiled and turned back to Harrison.

"Tyson is going to be staying at the manor for the night." She explained. "Could you please prepare one of the rooms when we arrive back?" Harrison nodded.

"Yes, My lady." He answered. Charlotte smiled and climbed into the carriage, dragging Tyson in behind her.

As the carriage made his way towards the manor, Tyson did not speak. All he did was look out the window, entranced in thought. Charlotte felt awkward about being just sat there without a word being spoken, so she sat up straight and began to speak.

"Your are going to love Francis Manor." She assured him with a smile on her face. "It's the cosiest place on earth!" She giggled. Tyson didn't answer, he didn't even look from the window. Charlotte giggled awkwardly and continued. "It's got tons of rooms and a huge library and..." She paused and looked at the boy who was still looking out the window.

~x~x~x~ Charlotte's POV ~x~x~x~

He just sat there, looking out the window. Why did I feel so guilty? It wasn't like it was my fault he was upset. Although it could be something to do with the injured red head he called "Uncle Grell." His eyes seemed blank, trailing in thought. I sighed and twiddled my fingers nervously. Maybe I shouldn't say anything for the rest of the trip.

~x~x~x~ Tyson's POV ~x~x~x~

I felt a little bad for the girl. There she was trying to cheer me up and all I could do was stare out the window, thinking about today. But thinking about the way my dad reacted today, I couldn't help thinking about it. He seemed to be almost jealous of Aunt Grell. Me and Aunt Grell were really close, closer than me and dad for definite. If I had lost him, I don't know what i'd do. Mother was always around, but she wasn't that helpful with things on my mind. Aunt Grell understood me and knew just what to say when things went wrong. Now i'd left everything behind, including him.

Once arriving at the manor, the girl and I exited the carriage. We entered the mansion and the first thing I saw was a huge hall. It had a long trailing staircase and a corridor that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Come on.." The girl said, grasping my arm and pulling me down the corridor. "Here's the kitchen.." Before I could look, or even get my balance back, she pulled me down the corridor again before stopping at another room. "...and this is the first living room.." Once again, I was pulled away before i could have a look and taken to another room. Around ten more rooms later, she stopped once more. But instead of introducing the room, she just walked straight through and onto a huge balcony. "And this is the balcony" She said smiling and leaning her arms on the side. "I like to come out here to think sometimes..." She said, sighing happily. I walked over to join her and looked across at the view. "..It helps me cheer up by just looking out over those mountains...watching the sunset..." I turned to look at her. She was gazing out at the mountains, resting her head in her hands with a warm smile on her face. I began to wonder how girls can just suddenly cheer up over something silly like a sunset...A sunset never helped me when I was down. But Aunt Grell had the same sort of mindset come to think of it. He found sunsets and beautiful views appealing. They soothed him in some senses. I then began to wonde ragain...why was I even here? Stood next to a girl who wanted to kill me just hours ago...watching a sunset? I didn't even know her name and I was staying at her mansion? I gulped awkwardly.

"Umm...I've just thought of something..." She turned to me.

"What?" She asked.

"Well..." I said scratching the back of my head. "I'm staying here with you...and I don't even know your name..." The girl giggled.

"Oh right!" She said rolling her eyes as if she felt dumb. "Its Charlotte" She answered, smiling brightly. "But my friends call me Harley.." I smiled slightly.

"Harley huh?" I asked, feeling a little confused by the nickname. "And what do I call you?"

"You can call me Harley..." She giggled.

~x~x~x~

Since William wouldn't help her in her search for Tyson, Scarlet turned to Robyn for help. It seemed kind of wierd for her to be asking Robyn for help because up till that morning, they hated each other. But for some reason, during that time outside the operating room, they had bonded. Grell's injury had somehow brought them together.

~x~x~x~ Scarlet's POV ~x~x~x~

Robyn and I searched for hours, but we couldn't find him. It seemed hopeless, he could have gone anywhere. I tried to think positive but my mind just kept thinking of the worst. Our search took us to the streets of London, rain pouring down and we couldn't hear ourselves think with the thunder booming above us.

"What if we never find him?" I cried, stopping Robyn in her tracks and turn to me.

"We will find him Scarlet." She assured me. I sighed and shook my head.

"What if that demons got him?" I cried, collapsing onto my knees. "If anything happens to him...i'll...i'll-"

"Shhhh" Robyn said, kneeling down and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me...That boy is a lot stronger than we think. I'm sure he will be alright for atleast tonight." I sniffed and nodded. "Besides, we can't see anything in this rain..." She stood to her feet and held out her hand. "We can come back here in the morning when its light and theres no rain." She said as I took her hand and stood up on my feet.

"I guess so..." I sighed. She was right afterall. It was dark and wet, we were both soaked and exausted. I followed Robyn down the alleys, back to the dispatch.

~x~x~x~

Harrison led Tyson into a room just a room just a few doors down from Charlotte. Upon entering, Tyson noticed that the room, like most of the mansion had black walls, with either purple or black furniture.

"This will be your room during your stay at the Francis Manor.." Harrison explained.

"Cool!" Tyson gasped. The room was a lot larger than his at the Shinigami realm.

"Now if you will excuse me young Shinigami," Harrison said bowing. "I must attend to my mistress ." Tyson nodded, as Harrison left the room, closing the door behind him.

~x~x~x~ Tyson's POV ~x~x~x~

Once the demon left, I looked around the room, feeling a little uncomfortable. The room may have been amazing, but it still wasn't my room. Once I had changed into a pair of purple pyjamas that Harrison had provided, I clambered into bed. I laid there for a while, thoughts of today begginning to trail through my mind once again. I began to think about my mother. How would she react to my dissapearance? If I was correct, she would be worried sick and would be worse since she didn't have a da to comfort her since he was furious with the whole situation. Hopefully, aunt Grell didn't hear about my dissapearance, otherwise there would both of them in just as much of a state as the other. Plus, Aunt Grell was too ill to get worked up right now. The difference between mother and Aunt Grell was that he had Robyn to keep him sane. Unlike mother, who didn't have my dad to help her. Dad has never been the comforting type, not to mention he'd probably still be pissed off with me. If I know him, he'd probably be in his office doing paperwork.

~x~x~x~ William's POV ~x~x~x~

I sat in my office finishing off some paperwork. I could tell it was rather late because even the people who I had assigned overtime to had gone home. I checked my watch and saw that it was 2:30 am, it was very late to be exact. I didn't usually stay this late unless I was avoiding something. This time it was Scarlet I was avoiding, I knew once I got home, the red head would have a lot to say, including telling me just what she thought of my 'performance' that day. She had came to the conclusion that I couldn't care less about Tyson running off and to be honest I don't blame her. But I just can't help being like this...cold hearted. To be quite frank, I was worried. More than she thought for sure.

My way of getting over this problem was to get one idea into my head and hope for it to happen. The current idea in my head was that Tyson would return home that night and apoligise. The young boy always seemed to be apoligising to his mother, mostly because that Sutcliff got him into trouble by 'teaching him the ropes' as he so loved to put it.

Just over an hour had passed and I no longer had any paperwork left, which meant that I would have to get home. Begrudgingly, I walked home, preparing myself for the earful i was about to get upon arrival.


	7. Chapter 7 - Help With What?

The next morning, Tyson was waken by a slam of the guest room door. He shot up in suprise to see Harley rush in with an excited look on her face.

"Morning Sharky!" She said brightly, jumping to sit down on the bed. Tyson shifted back slightly, feeling a little odd at the girls sudden entrance.

"M-morning" He mumbled, clutching the sheets. The purple haired girl smiled excitedly.

"Time to get up." She said, tugging on the sheets that Tyson clutched onto for dear life. "We have a lot to do today!" Tyson blinked in confusion.

"We?" He asked.

"Yes we " She said in a tone that was almost mocking. "If your going to stay here, you will have to help me." Tyson glared at the girl with a even more confused look on his face.

"Help you with what?"

~x~x~x~

Scarlet was still angry with Will that morning and had told him he was not welcome in their bedroom until Tyson was found, which meant he would be sleeping on the sofa. William had protested at first but when she threatened him with a death scythe to his specific area, he decided not to argue. Scarlet could be very persuasive, espescially when she was angry. The red head had gotten up and dressed early in order to get a head start on searching for Tyson. On her way through the living room, she saw the raven haired man sleeping on the sofa. For a second, she felt sorry for him, until she realised exactly why he was there in the first place. She scowled and made her way out and towards the house where Robyn and Grell lived. She arrived at the house and knocked on the door. After getting no answer, she knocked louder. Minutes later a very tired looking Robyn opened the door, wearing her dressing gown.

"Scarlet?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You said we would continue our search in the morning." Scarlet said as she rushed past the raven haired female and inside the building.

"Yes I did..." Robyn yawned. "But not this early...it's not even 6:00 yet"

"I know!" Scarlet snapped in a scoulding tone. "But put it this way.." She said flicking her hand. "I could have came here as soon as the sun rose..." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine..I'll go get dressed" She groaned heading up the staircase to her room. Scarlet suddenly realised something was missing from the house...or someone.

"Wait! Robyn!" She called out making the black haire girl stop at the top of the stairs to look down at her. "Where's Grell?" She asked.

"He's still in the hospital" Robyn sighed. "They won't let him come home for a few days." Scarlet looked down at the floor dissapointedly.

"Does he know Tyson is-"

"No" Robyn interrupted. "I don't think he needs the stress right now. So please don't tell him" Scarlet nodded in agreement before watching Robyn continue to walk towards her room. The red head then sighed and leant against the wall, thinking of places they could look for the child.

~x~x~x~ Scarlet's POV ~x~x~x~

The first place I could think of looking was Undertaker's shop. Tyson enjoyed his visits to the retired Shinigami's quarters. Like me, he found the Undertaker's day to day jobs interesting. But Will never let him help the Undertaker like I used to when I was young. He thought it improper of his son to be carrying out such an 'innapropriate task'. I had a feeling that Undertaker would have told us if Tyson had gone there last night, but come to think of it, he was pretty forgetful with stuff like that sometimes. Plus, Tyson probably asked him to not say anything just incase Willy went looking for him. Not as if he would! He's too caught up in his stupid paperwork and acting his usual cold self!

"Okay let's go" I hear Robyn say still yawning. I looked up to see the dark haired Shinigami making her way down the stairs and towards the door. "You coming?" She asked. I nodded and followed her out the door.

~x~x~x~

Inside the large hall of the Francis Manor, Harley was rushing around to prepare the room for the birthday party that would take place in a fortnights time. The purple haired girl was currently putting up black and purple ribbons and streamers for decoration. Tyson was stood around, holding a few of the ribbons, awaiting for Harley to take them off his hands.

"How does that look?" She asked, turning to Tyson. The black haired boy, who was in mid daydream, snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yeah" He answered. "It looks fine" Harey smiled and leapt down from the chair she was standing on. Tyson found it strange that a girl who had a bulter who was more than capable of doing all this, decided to spend time to do all the work herself. The demon could have easilly done all this in seconds, but there she was, spending hours carrying out the tasks on her own.

"Harley?.." Tyson called to the girl who was picking up another streamer. She turned to the young Shinigami.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Why are you doing all this stuff, when you have people here who will do it for you?" Harley giggled.

"Unlike most spoilt rich kids, I actually like doing things for myself." She answered as she tied one of the bows to a chair in a bow. "Harrison does the things i'm unable to do, like paperwork, cooking, stuff like that."

"What about the garden?" Tyson asked. He remembered seeing how wonderful and organised the garden looked when he was on the balcony. It seemed to have so much time and effort put into every aspect of it. It looked amazing.

"I do most of the gardening" She answered proudly. "With the help of out gardener, Matthew from time to time." Tyson blinked in suprise.

"You have a gardener...but you do the gardening?" He asked in confusion. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Matthew has been here years before I was." She explained. "We can't just get rid of him because iv'e decided I like gardening." Tyson shrugged.

"I guess not." He muttered, even though he still didn't see the point in having the gardener at all.

"Anyway, nevermind my interest in gardening!" Harley scolded playfully. He handed Tyson a black tablecloth and pointed to one of the tables. "Go and put this on the fifth table" She said before returning to the pile of ribbons and clambering up onto the chair again with a purple one in hand. Tyson groaned and walked over to the table carrying black piece of fabric.

~x~x~x~

Scarlet and Robyn were still out searching for the boy when the clock chimed 12:30. After not finding anything, Robyn decided to go with Scarlet's first idea and visit the Undertaker. Since Robyn had never been there before, Scarlet led the way. She followed the worried red head down the streets which the led to the shop. The two stopped outside the shop and Robyn looked up at the crooked sign that hung over the door. She suddenly felt nervous about being here. She had heard a lot of rumours about the retired Shinigami and none of them were good rumours. Ofcourse Grell had told her that he was harmless but this was Grell telling her. He wasn't exactly harmless himself.

~x~x~x~ Robyn's POV ~x~x~x~

Scarlet walked inside first and looked around the room. She seemed to be waiting for something. I walked inside gingerly behind her. I looked around and saw dozens of coffins and a large bookshelf. There was no sign of the strange elder which made me even more nervous. I jumped when Scarlet suddenly spoke.

"Undy?" She called out in an almost scolding tone. "We have no time for games hun" I glared at her. She just seemed to know what he was doing, even without knowing where he was.

~x~x~x~ Scarlet's POV ~x~x~x~

He was doing it again. He did this everytime I visited, he hided. It was just to tease me, his little apprentice as he called me. The first few times it was amusing but now it was annoying. Not to mention I was worried enough already and was not in the mood for jokes. A few seconds later, I heard the all too familiar chuckled of my adopted dad who lifted the lid on a coffin he was in and poked his head out. He sat up and looked toward me with a playful grin on his face.

"Ah~ If it isn't my little apprentice" He cackled.

"Little Apprentice?" Robyn asked in a confused tone. I turned to her in order to explain.

"I used to help Undy with his work when I lived here as a human" I said. "Over the years, he began calling me his little apprentice"

"Oh..." Robyn muttered to show she understood. Undertaker clambered out of the coffin and walked towards us, stretching out one of his hands in order to poke my cheek with his long nail.

"That it did my girl." He chuckled.

~x~x~x~ Robyn's POV ~x~x~x~

The strange elder walked straight up to Scarlet and poked her on the cheek. She didn't even flinch, it was like she was used to him doing things like that. I shuddered as he chuckled the strange way that he did.

"Now then" He said pulling back his hand to entwine his fingers. "What do I owe the pleasure of you and Blackmore's visit to my shop?" He asked. After hearing my name, I jumped. **How does he know my name? **

"We wanted to know if you have seen my Tyson.." Scarlet answered, I could see just faintly from behind her that, she was holding back the urge to cry. Undertaker looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

~x~x~x~ Undertaker's POV ~x~x~x~

"I'm afraid not my girl." I answered, noticing that she was getting more and more upset by the second. I hated seeing my little apprentice look so upset. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have cared, but she was like the daughter I never had. Her and Grell were my only family. "Why do you ask? Has something happened?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at me and began to cry more.

"Yes he...*sniff* we can't...*sniff*" My little apprentice was unable to finish as she burst into tears and fell to her knees. I sighed and knelt down beside her.

"Come here.." I cooed, holding out my arms to her. The girl leapt into my arms and hugged tightly. "Calm down now.." I said softly, running my hands through her hair soothingly. I then looked up towards Blackmore who was looking at me nervously. It did not suprise me as most Shinigami made a lot of rumours about me, which probably made her alarmed of me. "Since my girl is too upset to even speak.." I said. "Care to explain?" She nodded as she gulped.

"Y-yes Undertaker" She answered. "But it may take a while..."

~x~x~x~

Tyson and Harley had just finished decorating the hall and were drinking tea that Harrison had prepared on Harley's request. Tyson had been relatively quiet while being sat there. It made the purple haired girl feel awkward, like she'd done something wrong. But she knew why he was like this, it was over last night. He hadn't spoken about it and Harley really wanted to know, just so she could try and cheer him up a little.

~x~x~x~ Harley's POV ~x~x~x~

I knew what was wrong with him. He was making the same face he had last night when I found him..the same face he made on the carriage ride home. I thought perhaps if I got him to talk about it, he'd feel better.I sighed and placed my tea cup down on the table.

"Sharky?" I asked in a muttered tone. I felt a little silly for calling him sharky but it was like a forsive habit everytime I saw those teeth. He looked up at me, seemingly unbothered by the nickname. "What actually happened yesterday that made you want to run away from the Shinigami world?"

~x~x~x~

Tyson sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. He then looked down at the tea in his cup and frowned.

"You don't really want to know..." He muttered.

"Then why would I be asking?" Harley said softly. Tyson sighed and gave in, looking up at her again.

"My dad had an arguement with Aunt Grell..." He explained.

"The red head who...got hurt?" Tyson nodded.

"He was mad, that he said me and him wouldn't be able to talk to each other anymore. I was so angry...and I...I didn't mean to say it but..." Harley looked at him with a concerned expression.

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"I said that I wished Aunt Grell was my dad and not him" Tyson groaned, feeling a lot more awful than he did before.

"Oh..." Harley muttered, looking down at the floor. "Well I don't really blame you since your dad is Wil-"

"Harley..." Tyson snarled, a frown on his face.

"Sorry..." She whined. Perhaps she shouldn't mention her hatred of his father to him. Not right now anyway, it would make things worse. "Did he lose his temper? What did he say?" Tyson shrugged.

"I don't know..." He answered. "Before he could say anything, I ran off" Tyson fell silent once again and stared down at his cup. He was missing his family, Harley could tell. She could relate to that, since she lost her family and missed them a lot. She knew the situation wasn't helping. He was probably confused with the fact that he had ran away and ended up taking refuge in his former enemy's manor, not to mention in the human world too. She felt sorry for him. **_Having Spears as his father must have been awful._** She thought to herself.

"Has your father always been angry?" She asked. Tyson sighed.

"Most of the time" He answered in a muttered tone. "He's at his most miserable when he's around Aunt Grell. Iv'e never been that close to him and he never really took time off work to spend time with me. He hardly knows me and I hardly know him."

"Why would you want to spend time with-" Harley stopped herself. Saying that would definately not help. Plus she didn't want to upset the owner of those dangerous teeth. Tyson looked at her and grunted.

"I know what you were going to say..." He mumbled. "And I don't really blaim you...but he's still my dad...no matter how much of a miserable person he is.."

~x~x~x~ Harley's POV ~x~x~x~

I wanted to know more about his family, especially why he kept calling that red head Aunt Grell when he was obviously male. I wondered why he was so attatched to him. What was so great about him? He seemed nothing compared to my Harrison.

"I know it seems wierd for me to be asking..." I muttered. Sharky looked at me. "But what are the rest of your family like?" He sighed slightly but smiled at my sudden interest.

"It's a little wierd..." He chuckled. "But if you want to know, I'll tell you" Seeing him chuckle made me smiled. I had finally made him cheer up a little. "My mom is kind, loving and is just as exciteable as Aunt Grell. She is his younger sister. Me and my mother are quite close and whenever dad got a little mad with me, she would stick up for me."

"She sounds wonderful" I said sweetly, but I couldn't help thinking about my mother. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked. Tyson shook his head.

"No." He answered. "But i would love a younger sister. Y'know to drive crazy all the time." I giggled.

"What about this Aunt Grell?" I asked. "How are you two so close?...And why do you call him Aunt Grell? He's not a woman...is he?" Tyson smiled.

"No, hes not a woman." He chuckled. "He likes being adressed as a woman. He keeps saying that he is a lonely woman trapped in a man's body" He explained. "And we are as close as a Aunt and her nephew can be. He is always around when I need him and I think he is the coolest Shinigami ever. He always knows how to cheer me up, he understands me." I smiled, I could relate to that. Me and my dad had a relationship like that, until he got killed ofcourse...but Sharky's father. That ridiculous Shinigami who reaped my parents, he still lived and made my new friend Sharky miserable. He shouldn't deserve anything I thought. I clenched my fists at the thought, making Sharky look at me.

"What's with the face?" He asked me. I calmed myself down and giggled awkwardly.

"Nothing" I assured him, flicking my hand.

* * *

Finished this chapter!

I feel much happier now hehe

Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Indeed I Did Blackmore

~x~x~x~ Undertaker's POV ~x~x~x~

I had managed to calm down my Little Apprentice as Blackmore explained the situation. I sat my girl down on top of one of the coffins and handed her one of the bone shaped biscuits me and her loved so much. Once hearing that Tyson had gone missing, I began to worry. That boy was like my grandson and I could see just how worried my adoptive daughter was.

"He's been missing since yesterday afternoon and we looked everywhere" The red head whined, nibbling at the biscuit.

"I'm going to kill that Spears" I grunted, stroking her hair comfortingly. Blackmore just stood there looking nervous. She looked like a bull in the china shop, terrified to move incase she did something wrong. I rolled my eyes and motioned the raven haired girl foreward with my finger. She nodded and walked over. Once reaching me, I grasped hold of her arm and sat her down next to Scarlet. The girl yelped as she slumped down in the chair. "Stay here while I go get ready"

"G-get ready?" She stuttered. I stood up from the coffin and nodded.

"Yes Blackmore" I answered in a scolding tone. "Do you think I would leave my girl to go out on her own to look for my grandson?" Robyn looked at me with an offended expression.

"She's n-not going alone..." She muttered. I sighed and folded my arms.

"Ofcourse your here but I know how to calm her down if she loses it." I said waving my finger.

"Lose it?" The red head shrieked. "Iv'e already lost it!" She cried, drumming her nails on the coffin and stomping her feet, making her look like she was getting a shock of some sort. I didn't find this at all suprising. Both her and that delightful brother of hers always acted like this when something bad happened. I groaned and patted the girl's head. She seemed to calm down when I patted her head, I had found that out over the years of her living here as a child.

"See what I mean Blackmore?" I said turning to the raven haired girl. I turned back to my Little Apprentice and lifted her chin up to face me. "Please do not lose your head my girl" I cooed. "We will find him" The red head nodded and wiped her eyes. Once I was sure she was alright, I headed toward the backroom, before giving a threatening glare at Blackmore to make sure she was doing as I told her. I loved it when Shinigami found me frightening. It was rather amusing.

~x~x~x~ Robyn's POV ~x~x~x~

A little while later, Undertaker returned from the back room and walked towards me and Scarlet. He had that alarming grin on his face again, the smile that made me shiver. He grasped hold of Scarlet's hand and helped her up. He then handed her a tatty old dark brown teddy. Scarlet looked at him with a sweet look on her face.

"You kept Grell-Bear all this time?" She asked. Undertaker nodded.

"I always hated that awful humanly invention" He muttered. "But you looked so happy when you had it. When you left to live with Grell, I kept it."

"Grell-Bear?" I asked. "Why is it called Grell-Bear?" Scarlet glared at me as if it was a stupid question.

"**Because**, " She growled. "That was the only thing I had of my brother when he dissapeared all those years ago. I was 10 years old!" Scarlet whined.

"Oh..." I said, feeling a little nervous at the look she was giving me. She turned back to Undertaker and hugged his arm tightly.

"That was so sweet of you Undy!" She giggled. Undertaker gave another chuckle before releasing his arm and walking towards the door, holding onto her hand.

"Now come allong" He said, opening the door of the shop. "We better get on with the search if we are going to find my grandson." I nodded and reluctantly followed the strange elder out the door and into the streets on our search for Tyson.

As the three searched the streets, Undertaker became curious about Grell's current state. After bringing his torn body to the dispatch, he hadn't heard anything.

"So My Little Apprentice," He said, turning to Scarlet. "How is that brother of yours doing?" Scarlet sighed.

"He's doing ok I guess" She muttered. "But they won't let him out of the hospital for a few days." Undertaker nodded.

"I see..." He said, tapping his chin. "Atleast he is better. To be quite honest my girl, he didn't look like he was going to survive with those wounds..." Scarlet looked up at him with a concerned look and he bit his lip. "You just told me he's fine." He chuckled. "Stop worrying" Scarlet nodded.

"Yeah..." She mumble. "I'm just stressed is all" She smiled at Undertaker. "By the way, thank you so much for helping him Undy" The red head said, hugging his hand slightly. "If it was up to Willy, he would still be in that alley." Undertaker smiled sympathetically.

"I do not think he'd do something like that my girl" He assured her. I jumped in suprise at hearing that Undertaker was the one who brought my Grelly back.

"You were the one who helped Grell?" I asked. Undertaker turned to me and nodded as he entwined his fingers.

"Indeed I was Blackmore" He chuckled. "Your Grell is like my family, so is Scarlet and Tyson. I would do anything for them" I blinked in suprise.

"My Grell?" I asked. "How do you know me and Grell are-"

"That delightful boy told me ofcourse." He answered. "He thinks the world of you Blackmore" That comment made me smile brightly. Knowing that Grell cared that much for me made me really happy. I looked at the elder with a more respectful light. He had helped my Grelly in his most vulnerable of times. And for that, I was eternally grateful. But he was still wierd!

"Nevermind all that Undy!" Scarlet whined. "We have to carry on looking for my little Ty!"

"I agree my girl" He answered. "Let's get on with the search."

*One Week Later*

Tyson was still staying at the Francis mansion and over the past week, had come to enjoy staying there. He and Harley had got allong a lot better as the days went by and the incedents of last week were almost completely forgotten.

~x~x~x~ Tyson's POV ~x~x~x~

Staying at Harley's mansion was just what I needed to help me get my head straight. Being away from everything for a while made me feel a lot better and it put my mind off the fact that my whole family was in ruin. Not to mention seeing that purple haired girl's face everyday really did cheer me up, a lot.

On this particular day, Harley and I were outside in the gardens. She was contentedly doing her gardening, arranging the mass of roses the way she liked them. As she placed yet another rose into the damp soil, she turned to me.

"Why don't you try planting some?" She asked with a bright smile. I shrugged and chuckled.

"I dunno" I answered. "I'm not the gardening sort of person." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Guess not..." She said, before carrying on with her rose planting. I looked at her and began to wonder, why was she even doing gardening anyway. She had mention before that what happened with her parents death's had caused her to turn to planting, but she didn't explain how. I wanted to know, I wanted to be able to say I understood her. I sighed and tapped her shoulder, making her turn to me with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"What happened with your parents?" I asked. "How does this cause you to pass time with gardening?...And why do want my dad dead?"


	9. Chapter 9 - I was 5 Years Old

Harley blinked in surprise, obviously taken back by the amount of questions all at once. She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I was 5 years old" She began in a muttered tone. "It was the day my father, mother and I were supposed to be going on our annual visit to out holiday cottage in the south of Wales. I always looked forward to that holiday. Father would not have to work all week, so he would be able to spend all his time with me and mother. We would go out horseback riding across the mountains and even go to the beach. In the afternoons, we would sit by the fire together while father read from one of his novels. It was so peaceful. Just as we were about a mile away from the cottage, the carriage lost control. It toppled down the rocky mountains and I got knocked out cold. When I regained consciousness I was laid across the roof of the carriage, covered in cuts and blood. I looked around and saw both my mother and father, covered in blood, not moving an inch. The next thing I knew, a tall, darkly dressed man appeared in the carriage. He was wearing black, square rimmed glasses and carrying a sharp metal object, which I now know was his death scythe. He glanced at me for just a second before turning to my parents and slicing into the both of them, spilling blood all over the carriage.** NO!** I screamed, lunging at him to grab hold of his leg with all the strength I had left. He chuckled and turned to me. **What do you think your'e doing**? I growled at him.** My job..**. He answered. **My job is to reap the souls of the dead. I am a reaper. He adjusted his glasses. I am William T Spears, head of the London Division of the Shinigami Dispatch.** I glared at Spears, just wanting to destroy him at that moment. He had just killed my parents, and was so calm about it! **Now if you will excuse me Miss Francis, I must get back to the dispatch.** My eyes widened as he said that, he was just going to abandon me to die? **Your just going to leave me here?** I cried at him. He rolled his eyes and said **What happens to you Francis is not concern of mine**. He answered, and with that, he disappeared After a few hours, I decided the best thing I could do was leave the carriage search for help. I wandered for hours and I was in immense pain from my wounds.

* * *

not yet completed


End file.
